


Mile-High Butterflies

by flowerfan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: “You’re incredible.  I think you’ve reached the height of your obliviousness, and then there you go, exceeding my every expectation.”  Danny tilts his head at Steve, his eyes shining with amusement.  “You do realize Junior and Tani know, right?”--A conversation on an airplane, on the way to Grace's college graduation.





	Mile-High Butterflies

“Remember the first time we were on an airplane together?” 

Danny squints at him, annoyed that Steve is interrupting his perusal of the in-flight magazine. “No.”

Steve snorts and shoves his shoulder against Danny’s. This plane has only two seats on each side of the aisle, so neither of them has to take the middle seat, and Steve gets to spend the whole trip pressed up next to Danny.

“It was on our flight to Maui, for that couples retreat.”

A fond look passes across Danny’s face, replaced quickly by his trademark _that may have been cute but I’m still annoyed with you_ expression. “Right, when you were so unnecessarily rude to that poor woman sitting in between us. And I’m not sure that was the first time.”

“Well, maybe not. But I was not rude, I was very polite. You, on the other hand, you were rude.”

Danny sighs and tucks his magazine back in the seat pocket in front of him, then turns, mock-patiently, to Steve. “Are you purposefully trying to pick a fight with me, or is there some reason that you’re acting like a toddler who needs attention?”

Steve grins. “I’m not trying to pick a fight.”

“You are, you absolutely are, and now you’re fighting about whether you’re picking a fight. Unbelievable.”

Steve can’t deny it, riling Danny up never gets old. “I just thought you might want to, you know, talk a little before we get there.”

“We talk all the time. Today, for example, take today, we’ve been talking since we woke up and drove to the airport at four a.m. What, exactly, do you want to talk about? Did you forget to pack your favorite knife? Was there a piece of ammunition you meant to smuggle into your luggage?”

Steve waits a beat, letting Danny finish his rant, and then smirks. “Us.” He sits back in his seat, proudly holding eye contact with Danny. He’s sure to be shocked at Steve’s willingness to talk about his feelings. Steve’s been looking forward to this moment for days. He’s got it all planned out.

“Us?”

“Yes, us.”

“You want us to talk about ‘us,’ before we get to New Jersey for Gracie’s college graduation?”

Steve practically wiggles in his seat. “Yes.”

“And what, exactly, do you think we need to say, before this momentous occasion?”

Steve bites his lip, choosing his words carefully despite his excitement. “Well, I know your family is going to be there, your mom and dad, and your siblings, and their kids, so I guess we should be clear on what we’re going to, you know, tell them.”

“About us,” Danny clarifies.

“Yes.”

“No need.” Danny reaches for the magazine again, his face a blank. Without thinking, Steve reaches out and grabs Danny’s wrist.

“What do you mean, no need?” There’s a sinking feeling in Steve’s stomach, and it has nothing to do with the altitude of the plane.

Danny glares down at Steve’s grip on his wrist, and then up at Steve. “Possessive much?”

“Danny…” Steve takes a deep breath. “What do you mean, no need?” Does Danny not want his family to know about them? They’ve been together for almost three months now, and have been talking about Danny selling his house and moving in together. Is Danny that afraid of what people will say? Is he afraid to make a scene at Gracie’s graduation? Because they could wait until after the party, if-

“Do you not want to tell them? Do you not want them to know?” There’s a wave of hurt washing over him, more than he could have imagined. This is not how Steve pictured this conversation at all, and now he’ll have to rethink everything. But he can do it, he can rein himself in, for Danny, if that’s what he needs, even if it stings.

“Steve, babe, relax.” Danny sets his free hand on top of Steve’s and squeezes. “It’s okay, come on, relax. That is not what I meant at all. Not at all. I was just joking around, calm down. There’s no need to say anything because _they already know._ ”

“They already know? But-”

“You do realize that Charlie sees us hanging out next to each other on the couch when he goes to bed, and then sees us making breakfast together the next morning? And, you know, he sees you sprawled out like a jellyfish on top of me whenever he comes into our room in the middle of the night?”

“We always put boxers on when he’s home.”

Danny laughs, shifting his hand so that their fingers twine together. “I don’t think the boxers really create a meaningful distinction in his mind.”

Steve is trying to process this, trying to focus on the fact that Danny doesn’t actually seem upset, but he’s confused. “I’m sorry, Danny, I didn’t realize we were being so obvious. I know you don’t like your kids to meet people you’re seeing so soon.”

“Meet? So soon? Did you hit your head recently? You’ve known Charlie as long as I have.” 

Steve doesn’t miss the barely there bitterness in Danny’s voice, and files it away for further examination – he knows what Rachel did left a lasting mark on Danny, and it makes him furious if he thinks about it. 

“You’re okay with it, then?” Steve asks.

“Yes, dummy, more than okay. Please, for crying out loud. Didn’t you catch on when Grace sent us those ‘his and his’ hand towels for the bathroom?”

“I just thought she was being considerate. My towels are kind of worn.”

“You’re incredible. I think you’ve reached the height of your obliviousness, and then there you go, exceeding my every expectation.” Danny tilts his head at Steve, his eyes shining with amusement. “You do realize Junior and Tani know, right?”

Steve laughs, willing his heartbeat to return to normal. “Yeah. I think Tani knew before I did.”

“No question. That woman’s the best detective on the team.”

“No way, Danno, that’s you.”

“Sap.” Danny puts a hand to the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. He keeps it light, presumably so as not to scandalize the other passengers, but it sends a thrill through Steve’s body nonetheless.

“So…” Steve tries to get his head around what he’s just learned. He thinks it’s a good thing, that Danny’s family are prepared to see them together, not just as best friends and work partners, but as something more. But he’d still like to know what he’s walking into. “What, exactly does your family know?”

Danny finds Steve’s eyes, and lets a smile dance across his face. “They know I’m in love with you.”

The butterflies are back in Steve’s stomach in full force, doing a happy dance like there’s no tomorrow. “Yeah? Do they know I’m in love with you too?”

Danny beams. “Not yet. But I’ll fill Charlie in when we land, he’ll be sure to tell them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is unrelated to the coda series I'm writing for season 9, but I'm having anxiety over the fact that there isn't an episode airing tomorrow, and then I'm going to be away for 10 days and miss 9x15 and 9x16, so those codas will be late... but here's a little bit of mcdanno happiness to tide you (and me) over!


End file.
